


Chasing Cars

by SerendipitousWorks



Category: Dan Avidan/You - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Probably the cutest thing I've ever written, Songfic, Sunsets, just you and Dan, relationships, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousWorks/pseuds/SerendipitousWorks
Summary: Dan Avidan and reader share an adorable moment  on a grassy hill during a sunset~ This is probably the cutest thing I've ever written, just saying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back. Sorry for taking forever to come back. A lot of stuff's been going on. Anyway, I came back with a cute little story that I decided to write, taking a break from my other big project story. Hope you enjoy. I think it's cute. :3

We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own

Dan pulled on your arm. You were both teenagers, wanting to live and see the world. You were both 18, and as young, and happy, and free as ever. He pulled you to his chest, you breathing in his handsome scent. Everything about the moment was perfect. You wished nothing would ever change.

We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone

He spun you around, the two of you laughing and beaming, and watching each other carefully in the warm embrace. The soft pitter patter of the rain dripped around the two of you. He pulled you in, hugging you closely with an embrace that said he'd never let you go.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

His hands found your cheeks, and he looked into your eyes. Your hand rose slowly to cover his, with a widespread doofy grin. He returned the look, pushing in to give you a soft but passionate kiss. Before you could process it, he pulled away, the same grin on his face. With a mischievous smile across your face you pulled him down, his surprise evident. You kissed him sloppily, and it resulted into the both of you laughing into the kiss.

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

He gently took your hands and pulled them to his chest, smiling a beaming grin.You could feel the thump-thump of his heart, and for a while, it was all you could hear. 

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

He pulled you in, emitting a soft 'oomph' from you. He giggled, his laughter resonating off him, and could only make you laugh. He pushed himself towards you and whispered quietly, "I love you."

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

The rain around you both calmed, and the sun burst through the clouds, exploding the sky with streaks of orange and pinks for the sunset. Soft breezes blew through, blowing both you and his own hair.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

He let go of your hands, and ran, laughter emitting from him. You froze for a second, before you decided to chase after him. Soon you heard two voices laughing, failing to realize it was your own voice. You ran up behind him, and jumped into his back.

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads

It took him by surprise, and sure enough, he wasn't prepared. He grabbed your thighs, attempting to prevent you from falling. You slipped to the side, all the while giggling, as he helped and tried to grab your side.

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

As his face turned to be sure he grabbed you, you turned to kiss him, your lips gently pressing against his own, sending him into surprise. He pleasured you, to see him return the favor and kiss you back the tiniest bit rougher. You pulled away, laughing when you saw your lipstick on his mouth.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

It was then he pulled you down and tickled you, hungry to hear your laughter. You gave him what he wanted, and your laughter was a light stronger than the sun in his world. You cleared his skies, and you laughed harder, until he stopped.

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

You both decided to sit down, the hill having tall stalks of grass and flowers. Daisies, tulips, a whole mix. He stopped down, and picked a daisy, blowing it off to be sure it was clean, and cutting the stalk shorter. He evaluated it, making sure it was long enough, but not too long. He tucked it gently behind your ear, as you closed your eyes, and gently kissed your forehead, carressing your face.

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see

He looked you in the eyes and placed his hand on your cheek, his adoration for you blatant. You returned his look, and placed your hand over his hand. You leaned in to kiss him, and he plowed forward, giving you the biggest, yet most gentle kiss you had received. You were awestruck and full of adoration, and pulled him in for a massive hug.

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all

You laid back onto the hill, and he laid over you, his head on your stomach. You gently scratched your nails and ran your fingers through his hair. He sighed happily, and you couldn't help but smile knowing you were the happiest you'd ever been, knowing you were dating the sweetest man on Earth.

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?  
♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
